Coil tubing often includes a continuous length of metal tubing wound on a spool. Spooled coil tubing is often used in oil and gas well operations, and can be produced in various lengths depending on specific application requirements. Similarly, a spool for a coil tubing string can take a variety of sizes and weights, varying in spool diameter, spool width, spool material, and/or other characteristics affecting the size and weight of the spool. Often, a spool includes a cylindrical core center with flanges on each end of the cylindrical core.
As the need increases for larger coil tubing (e.g., larger diameter and/or longer length), spool sizes and weights have increased to accommodate the larger coil tubing capacity. Thus, handling and transportation of coil tubing spools have become increasingly difficult.